Elite armor
Description Elite armor, also referred to as ascended armor, 15k armor, or prestige armor, is a classification of armor art types characterized by a high material cost. All elite armor costs between and per piece and requires more common and rare crafting materials than standard armor. It is usually available only towards the end of a campaign and often requires the character to complete special tasks to get it, like traveling to a remote outpost on the map, completing quests, or gaining local Reputation or Faction points. All elite armor is only available at the maximum armor rating for the specific profession. Many elite armor types have a standard armor counterpart. The look of the elite art is usually very similar to its standard counterpart, but with much finer detail or more dazzling colors. There are a few cases where the elite art does not look like the standard art at all, such as the female Necromancer Sunspear armor and Necromancer Elite Sunspear armor. Because of the better looks and high cost, elite armor is highly desired as a status symbol by many players. Keep in mind that elite armor is not functionally different from any other maximum-rating armor. Obsidian armor is usually distinguished from other elite armor due to its extremely high material costs. This is, by far, the most expensive armor in Guild Wars. It is also the only core elite armor. All elite armor sets can be displayed on the Monument of Resilience. Individual elite armor pieces, either the profession-specific Deldrimor armor pieces or any Common armor pieces, cannot be displayed. For a complete listing of all the types of elite armor, see Category:Elite armor. For more organized lists of all armor sets sorted by various criteria, see Armor types. Where to get it Prophecies campaign Prophecies elite armor is available for the 6 core professions only. It is crafted by the following armor crafters, each of whom can craft two or three sets, depending on profession: *Hagen in The Granite Citadel *Karl in Marhan's Grotto Faction campaign Factions elite armor is available for all core and Factions professions unless otherwise specified: *Elite Luxon armor, crafted by Mikolas in Leviathan Pits *Elite Kurzick armor, crafted by Giygas in Vasburg Armory *Elite Canthan armor, crafted by Koumei in Divine Path1 *Elite Exotic armor, crafted by Wei Qi in Divine Path1,2 *Elite Imperial armor, crafted by Maiya in Divine Path1,2 :1The Divine Path area is only accessible by completing the Imperial Sanctum mission. :2Only available for Factions professions. Nightfall campaign Nightfall elite armor is available for all core and Nightfall professions unless otherwise specified: *Elite Sunspear armor, crafted by Ahamid in Command Post1 *Vabbian armor, crafted by Mateneh in The Kodash Bazaar2 *Ancient armor, crafted by Palmod in Bone Palace2 *Primeval armor, crafted by Keeper of Armor in the Throne of Secrets3 :1Ahamid only appears after completing the quest Building the Base: Prisoners of War. :2Also available for Factions professions. :3The Throne of Secrets area is only accessible by completing the Abaddon's Gate mission. Eye of the North expansion Eye of the North elite armor is available for all professions unless otherwise specified. The character must be rank 5 in the respective reputation title track: * Asuran armor, crafted in Rata Sum by Klub * Monument armor, crafted in Eye of the North (outpost) by Brett * Norn armor, crafted in Gunnar's Hold by Radi * Warrior Silver Eagle armor and Deldrimor armor, crafted in the Central Transfer Chamber by Gobrech Stonefoot1 :1Warrior Silver Eagle armor is only available for warriors. Core * Obsidian armor, crafted by the Eternal Forgemaster in the Fissure of Woe. It is available for all professions and is accessible from all three campaigns. Category:Armor by prestige Category:Glossary